Naruto: team 7 of Uzu(temp name)
by WhispersOfaKetteh
Summary: The chunin exams are posponed one day due to kabuto being found as a spy. The proctor turns out to be a genin and the Uzukage! Not only that but he then goes and takes sasukeand naruto to be trained. Secrets reveild and an akatsuki like never before. Just an idea im tinkering with. NOT YAOI Rated M for safty and the future. SasuxKarin narutox? Sakuraxoc
1. chunins exam postponed

A.n: so this is a naruto story yet another one... and its a rinnegan!Naruto and after chapter three nonavenger!sasuke. And eventually after prilimms mongekyu!sasuke and strong!sakura i have a way to get mongekyu on sasuke and rinne on naruto. This also has a few oc charactors. Dont like that dont read then... I will beable to fix the errors at the end of the week. Or atleast by then.

Chap 1: the chunin exams postponed & training

(A.n: it is currently canon up to kabuto's intoduction.)

"... Well I'm a vetrin of these exams. This is my seventh time." A man with white hair and standard medic-nin cloths colored much darker then normal. This was Kabuto Yakshiki

"Wow, you must suck!" A boy with a puppy on his head wearing a white faux fur rimmed hooded jacket gray shinobi pants black shinobi sandals and hsd red fang like markings this boy is Kiba Inuzaka.

Or the exams are just that hard, speaking of the exams. Need any information on any one."

A raven haired, onyx eyed, blue clad duckbutt headed ninja. " yea, dont their names but onyx hair, purple eyes, wears black red ble and some orange. And garra no subaku."

" well on the first ... i dont have a name. But he has compleated.. 0 D rank 0 c rank... holy... dear god... 72 B ranks 52 A ranks aaaaaand ohh god 93 S rank... ohh god! Get thi." Kabuto never finnished his information on the ninja. Before he was knocked out by the very 'genin' he was talking about.

"Kabuto Yakashiki I am turning you in to interrogstion for possesing knowlage restricted only to leaders of the ninja villages" and then slaped a few pices of paper on him

" movement, and chakra supression seals. And yes i am genin nineteen SS - ranked ninja Keith UZUMAKI-UCHIHA also know as the tripple flash in the kage ninja identification book or knib. AND I WILL NOT BE FIGHTING IN THESE EXAMS, KONOAH 12 UNDRSTAND..."

" You said Uchiha-Uzumaki.. are you related to Sasuke and Naruto?" A pink haired ninja wearing pink and at the same time fawning at the uchiha. Aka Sakura Hore... exuse me Haruno.

"That would be yes I am both of their half brothers... and I'm also the proctor of the 1st exam... but first off sasuke... I the current Uzukage of Uzshiogekure no sato In tandem with saru-jiji the Sandime Hokage of Konohagekure no sato. Order you my half brother. To come with me along with my other half brother for fifteen minutes, while incomplince you will not be marked tardy for the exams which are post poned till tomarow. From this bastard in my hand who is starting to wake up."

With thst he put Kabuto on his shoulder. Put his hands on the currentally flaber gastedted genin. And they disapeared in a red black and white tricolored flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

T&I department konohagekure no sato. (Ibiki's office.)

"Been awhile Ibiki got a spy for Hebi-teme here mind intaragating him.

Morono Ibiki was a tall slim man in a white trench coat. Tan shinibi pants and black shinobi sandals with a mesh shirt under his telrench coat.

"GAH. Keith I know your the first Uzukage in years but does that really give you the right to just harashin in here at any freaking time! Ohh wait.. you mentioned a ln Orochimaru spy, yes I will introgate him."

"Thanks im of to Uzushogekure with my two half brothers and yes I have Saru's permishion. They will be back tomarrow. And if not they have already been given clearance to enter the chunin finals without taking the 1st and second tests. By me and saru. Aswell as the counsel... Ibiki if I ever want to make a counsel in Uzu i hearby give you permishion to use 'THAT' seal on me..."

In Ibikis head " SWEEEEEETTTTTTT! I get to kill the strongest ninja alive!" What Ibiki's mouth says " Understood, I just hope that it never comes to that."

With that Keith yet again grabs the still flabrrgasted genin and Harashins to Uzushiogekure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzushiogekure outside the Uzumaki clan heads property.

"Hold one one fucking minute ... you... are MY half brother... ME an Uchiha ELITE IS FREAKING REALTED TO THIS FREAKING DEAD LAST!"

"Calm down and clam up Sasuke, and yes you are. And Naruto before you ask whats on your mind let me answer your questions. First, yes there is ramen here, Second yes sakura will be alowed to go in the chunin finals aswell. But it will be a three way brawl between you Sasuke and her. As your match

Third you both are here for training and keeping Sasuke away from a freaking snake ass bastard pedophile that has a thing for little boys.

And sasuke befor you even speek up im also going to be training you in using your sharingan properly and enhancing it to eternal mongekue... some thing only done once before. DO NOT GET EGOTISTICAL I see that little smirk.

You both are also going to be trained in your bloodlines repectivly, yes Naruto you have a bloodline that the sharningon, and the byakugan both hail from and me and our cosin will be helping you with it.

Finnally warning Sasuke you have ONE key word ONE fan girl here... her name is Karin. She is my sister. (Insert Rinnegan activation) YOU. HURT. HER. ! she doesnt have the sharingon she is a four Uzumaki from grass. But if you hurt her feelings I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU... ok now that that is out of the way come on in and meet the rest of the family its going to be a long month of training. Even though your both going to be here for six years only one month will go by outside of the city. Due to ultra advanced time seals coating the entire nation and a barrier that makes it look like rubble."

Naruto whispers to Sasuke " If six years is a month how strong do you think we would get in a year outside of the city? Better yet how old is he?"

A tickmark apears on Keiths head.

"I heard that... and to answer your question I am 428... and I am physicaly 19. Dew to my Uzumaki haritage... and Sasuke... your going to be getting a bone marroe transplant so you will beable to make uzumaki blood and not age while in the city... by the way that is tommarow. But you will heal fast. And i have to tell you both several S AND SSS secrets of the leaf with jiji's permision. All of that tomarrow."

In the Uzumaki clan head house the two genin were shocked the place looked small on the outside the building itself was about 100 yards by 150. But the inside... another story compleatly. The inside of the place was beyond compairasin. Highly elaborate seals decorated the walls. As decorations. Each masked as a disign in different colors. Keith explained that everything in the place that had a wall. Or any type of paint was realy covered in seals so complex that they looked like paintings, tapestrys, full wall art. And that channeling chakra into the walls would make a three dimentional interface apear that controlled every single aspect of the room. And by aspects he ment. Temp, hight, walls, extra floors, and just about anything you can think of.

Keith showed him to his rooms for the next six years introduced him to several other people. Including Nagato Uzumaki (yes nagato. Some one else is incharge of the akasuki.) And his girlfriend Konan aswell as their friend Yahiko ( Yahiko didnt die for him to get his rinnigan. He got it in a different way in this story.) Karin met Sasuke and he was impressed by her she was nothing like Sakura, and Sasuke learned she also had just gotten here. And is very close to him in age. Naruto met several of his family members giddy with exitement and noticed that several of them had a verbal tick like him. Sasuke was given a seal on his back that looked like the Uzumaki swirl that also acted as a purification seal. As Keith having a spy network more advanced then Juria's. So much so that it has ten times the information. With spies in every town of avery country all with highly advanced to the seals on them. And knew that Orochimaru wants Sasuke. The seal on sasuke would cause the curse seal if palced on him to be erased and make the placer of the seal lose control of their chakra network and then it impodes inward on its self effectivly killing the person.

After the seal was applied Keith chuckled darkly and made every one in the room have their blood run cold. The people knowing what the seal did paled, and started to smell aswell as having their blood run cold.

Time skip: After Sasuke's surgery the next morning.

"Ok congrats Sasuke you a now not only an honorary Uzumaki you also have some Uzumaki blood this will allow you minor exess to a minorly enhanced healing factor. Now can both of you look at me for a second." They comply" Tsukyomi" last thing that ran though sasuke's head was a four leter word that started with 'F'

.Inside the world of Tsukyomi.

"I am going to be revealing some heavy secrets right now but sasuke, naruto... its necisary. Sasuke if you seal a kuni in a scroll is the scroll the kuni?"

"Are you stupid? No its jsut a scroll with a kuni in it."

" good to see you think that. For naruto has SEALED with in him the Kyubi no kistsune Aka the nine tailed demo fox. Sasuke do.t be wide eyed like that because naruto js a hero of the village that saved all of their lifes and the villagers take my uncle the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze wife of Kushina Uzumaki ... Naruto's mother and father. Not only that they spat on the fourths wish and treated him as a periah." Yet again the flabergasted genin coudent talk.

" While im on the topic sasuke our brother itichi massacard the clan because he was stoping an uchiha uprising to take over the leaf. Ordered by danzo to kill every one. but saru had told him to spare the children. Danzo also has stolen several sets of sharingon have them in is right eye. And his bandaged arm. and he killed every on Itachi didnt. Exept you so he could have a sharingon user still in the lwaf other then him."

Sasuke was shaking in hatred. Danzo he would kill him... some day. " That bastard

He will die for what he did to Itachi, and his thefts."

"Now that we got the secrets out of the way. Im canseling tsukuiomi"

. .1 second later.

Keith flashed behind both of them and jot Down three seals all at level one

A chakra storeage seal

A risistance seal

And a gravity seal.

The seal looked like one seal on the back of the neck with the appearance of a Uzumaki swirl made of three segments. Colored, red black and white.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Konoha fifteen minutes after keith Sasuke and Naruto left.

"SAKURA HARUNO. Please come forth."

Sakura walkdd to the proctor she had purple hair and a standard ANBU outfit wearing a cat mask.

" Under jurisdiction of the Uzukage, and third Hokage. You are going to be trained by the following for the durration of the exams for s three way battal royal in the finals consisting on team seven... the your trainers will be. Tsume Inuzaka, Me, Captin Yamato, and joinin sensei Kurinai Yuhi. Anyone with isuuses on this can take it up with the the Uzukage, The 3rd Hokage, and the two loyal sannin of the leaf Juria and Tsunade."

Back in Uzushiokure.

These seals on you and why you are currentaly nailed to the floor by your own wai are chakra storage, resistance and a gravity seal. The resistance and gravity are at level one, meaning double risitance double weight. The chakra seal is at level ten. This will allow two kages worth of chakra to be stored up gradually overtime. For last dich efforts and will allow you to draw chakra from to use ninjustu, or enhancing tai, and even for our little blondie the abilty to use genjustu. You will aslo both be signing a summon contract and learning UzuKin or our forbbiden jutsu and seals. Their is a grave shadow looming and I'm going to prepair you for it... if not over prepair but I will not be telling you the dangers I am currently prepairing you for.

Now get off the floor... your not getting any pitty."

After fifteen minutes of struggling the two genin got off the floor. And started to move... or should I say limp and inch to the door hunchbacked... needless to say Keith lowered the gravity and resistance seals by half... much to his unliking.

With the seals lowered they .and could move alot better. So Keith had them start by having naruto make 250 shadow clones. And then pumped enough chakra to fill Sasuke's chakra seal and then proseaded to teach him the shadow clone justu. All As a shadow clone...

With naruto.

"Naruto you and your clones are going ti be running around the village training grounds. With level one weight seals" Keith formed the dragon hand seal and pumped chakra in to it. Naruto felt heavyer. " when a clone dispells you are going to replace it and so will each of you clones. Reason being the kage bushin is a clone that transfers the memories and all of the other things it does to the original. But that is wrong... it transfers it to all of the fragmented soul. The kage bushin realy splits the soul and its chakra individually in 'x' meaning however many clones made equally. This is a jutsu that ALL BORN IN UZUSHIOGEKURE learn in the acadamy because any one born here or of Uzumaki blood have massive chakra pools. Far to much for a normal bushin. This is also why whe have massive homes and huge hunder ground training areas. As you will learn later."

Small lecture aside... naruto... was confused. It was written allover his and his clones faces.

" ... ok laymans terms... you make clone... you learn all clone does... and get stronger... all Uzu nin know this... we all strong..."

251 Naruto's ring out."OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

"... start running."

Back with Teme-chan... I mean SasGay...I mean UKE-teme... -calms down- Sasuke... there we go.

"Sasuke! ... you suck at this... it takes a nomal student in Uzu five to thirty minutes some times an hour... if theg have shoty chakra controll. You have been at this for three... count them T.H.R.E.E hours! ... it took naruto... one... count them O.N.E. hour."

That... so it seemed to be the push sasuke needed ... this attempt 150 clones poped up.

" Ha it worked! ... they seem pissed... whats with the smiles? ... oh shit... thank kami-sama im clone."

And on that day the Uzushiogekure calander makred the day of the 151 'uchiha's' atacked the one clone of there Uzukage... and won.

And that is chapter one... r+r... also i hope you all enjoy this story. More will be explained on keiths heiritage. Past. And chapter is the probably going to be narusasusaku training sentric then narutos rinne and then sasukes e mongeku


	2. Sakura you poor girl

A.n few things I would lime to say. I AM WRITING THIS ON A PHONE TILL MY HOME COMP IS OUT OF THE SHOP...it had around 5000viruses and is being clensed upgraded and a lot more... yay... but my wallet hurts. Also im just tinkering with this idea... so yea... im not sure if people will like it or not... hope they do :3 also this is rated M for safty... swears exesesive tortur... gratuity training... sugestive themes and maybe a lime... pairings are SasukexKarin a crack pairjng for Naruto being Naruto x Ino. And because Nagato is going to be reletively in the story Nagato x Konan and then Sakura X ... im not sure but im making it a Uzumaki oc... need to make their bio and stuff then intoduce him. And Keith will have had a wife... key word HAD and will have a daughter. That will apear in this chapter or the next.

Also i havent give up on my fairytail story... my muse just is addicted to naruto... and because multi personalitg disorder... and have five personas ... she just happens to be one of them... its really strange having a female persona at times... but thank god i have one it makes me feel special :D

With out further adue.

Chapter two: Sakura… you poor girl…

It has been three days in Uzu and sasuke and Naruto have managed to get their new auto adjusting wait and risistance seals to level 6 on naruto. And 5.7 on sasuke... and that irks him slightly. Now the reason why this is; is quite simple each clone has the seal... the seal auto ajusts. Gojng higher when it has been gotten used to by .5 ~2 levels this includes all the tenths inbetween. Each clone has the seal the swal adusts. The clones keep going. Till they dispell the ones with highrr amounts are transfered to all othrr clones to the highest and they ad some more clones and the prosess continues for an hour total.

This all happens as the origianls are. Practicing fuinjusu. Naruto being birn an Uzumaki soaks it up like a spounge. Sasuke struggles much to his displeasure but he learns albiet slower then Naruto and is only a 'few' lessons behind him. A few meaning fifteen.

Xxxxxxx

Back in konoha. At training ground 7. On the first day of training(... unlike naruto and sasuke)

Sakura had just arived. To see Tsume Inuzaka and the Cat faced ANBU.

"So why am I here, were is Sasuke-kun?"

"You are here to train... same for Sasuke and Naruto. But they are some were else intirely and nodoubtedly are stronger then Neji Hyuga already..." the cat faced ANBU then continued to mutter on about time seals and seamingly random. Till she was cut off by the pinkette. " But Sasuke-kun doesnt need to train he's the strongest in our class."

-Audioble sigh from Cat and Tsume.- " Listen hear you little brat. Belive it when I say I caould easly beat that pup to the ground. Within seconds. Shut up. I will not be interupted by . INSIGNIFICANT. FANGIRL! even if she has the potential to be one of the greatest medics ever... If all you do is fawn over the Uchiha siaon. You. Wont. Get. Anywhere! Oh and Yougio-chan you are wrong Naruto and Sasuke are for a fact high jonin by now... in speed alone, high jonin in stamina and chakra for Sasuke, and kage for Naruto an..." Tsume never got to finish that report from Uzu.

" NARUTO-BAKA IS NOT STRONGER THEN SASUKE-KUN! DONT EVER INSULT SASUKE-KUN YOU BITCH!" The banshee screeches.

" ohh shes dead... calling tsume a bitch... she is so dead." Cat deadpaned.

Five minutes later and one bloody mess of sakura.

" no one ever calles me a bitch... be lucky i cant kill you whoreuno." Tsume walked over to the stream and proceaded to wash her hands ti get the blood off them.

Kuranai and Yamto had just gotten there (Yes i knkw yamatos real name is tenzo... im just keeping it yamato for now.) To see Tsume beating the shit out of Sakura who was in need of immidiate medical attention. Breaking the silece was the faceguard wearing brownhaired jonin Yamato. " What did she do?"

Yogau(I never can spell her name...) bluntly said " Called Tsume a bitch..."

The bandeged red-eyed genjustsu mistriss slightly worried sated " we should get her to the hospital..."

XxxxxxxxxX

Back in Uzu.

OK you two thats enough speed and endurance training. I have some news from home two originals now I need you two to make your clones split in to groups of five to work on taijustu. Each working on the katas in these ten scrolls one of you will get five. The other will get the other five. Handing Sasuke the styles for, mantis, crane, lion, sparrow and turtle styles, And Naruto was given maelstrome, true dragon, swallows tail, red lotus, and fox styles.

"After five months of using these taijutsu will the swap and master the other five. You will notice naruto tbe true dragon style is a mix of several allows incorperation of many to be even more unprodictable then fox style... and it will take a lot longer to learn. Intill you learn sasukes set." As for the news from home Sakura has been hospitalized for doing the one thing all shinobi know not to do. I beleve you what I mean."

" ... SHE WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO CALL TSUME A BITCH!" Both sasuke yelled mimicing eachother perfictaly.

" Yes... and unfortnatly for you Sasuke. Saru... is having her come here to train... she will be here In two weeks our time... we are going to have a lot of work to do. When she gets here to get her to get out of her freaking fangirl atitude... and Sasuke you are getting an opperation on your eyes tommarrow... you get your Eternal Mangekeu sharingon. ... i freaking have to make a set of eyes tonight. Using yin and yang release... ugh its gonna be a pain... bythe way what base eye color, sharingan colors and shape for your mangekyu sharingon."

" Can they be, red base eye, and black with gold tomoe, and can you make them shaped as demon wind shurikin?"

"Yes, classy, and of course."

He gave the scrolls to naruto and sasuke who then gives them to the head clones who then begin to read and reread male a cline then dispell it for the rest to gain the katas and begin working.

They then unseal and start to work in their fuinjutsu workbooks. Naruto on 'advanced fuinjutsu for Fuinjutsu prodigies' and sasuke on ' advanced fuinjutsu for the remeadial Uzu fuinjutsu students.'

Each being 600 pages of work and 800+pages complex fuinjutsu of information for naruto.

And 250 pages of work and 300pages of dumbed down fuinjustu.

And as to wich naruto made smirked at sasuke. Who then growled.

Time skip: two weeks.

"Well I feel sorry for you Sasuke... Sakura is going to flip... when she finds out that you and my half sister are dating... and because you two are extremely distant cosins... she will flip even more... ohh I cant wait... ohh this is gonna be good." Naruto had changed in the time he has been here as did Sasuke.

Naruto wore a black vest with gold hached triming and the kanji for " fuin" and " master." His hair still golden and unkempt was now slightly orange. Keith explaind something about being in his home land and his Uzu blood. Kicking in and adding in a bit of red. He had on black silk combat pants. With gold triming down the stiching and croching tigers at the botoms of the pants. On the waist was a golden silk sash. At the ends of the sash were a black moon and a black sun. And just above the right hip was a gold sun with four stars embroidered on to it. His knuckles were wraped In cloth. On his feet he wore black sabbots. He also wore no shirt under his vest but in stead he had cloth wrapings with complex seal arays on the reverse side. That went from, elemental protection(for the wrapings) weight seals gravity seals resistance. Mant chakra storage. And morimportantly goodies that helped with his rinnegan. Such as bansho tenin( I. think still need to brush up) to allow the dissapated attacks chakra to be absorbed in to his storage seals. And then his favorate the one that covered his knuckle wraps that also convenietly covered his palms. And each one had a seal that stored his two favorite items. the twin basslords twi and La ( chinese for tides and moon and a baselord is a type of dagger with a wide curved blade. If i remeber correctaly). Along with many more seals that adorn both his body and clothing.

And the final pice his rinnegan active. He also stood at a hight of 4" 11'

Sasuke had an exact replica of the outfit almost. His vest had the kanji for "combat" "Fuin" "specialest". And hadbthe color scheme of blue and black though his bandages were dyed red and orange. His hair he had cut. Instead of looking like a duck butt. It now had small spikes going along the scalp where he then let it fall back spiky and slightly unkept. At the tip of each spike you could see blood red. (Freid from fairytails hairstile ehrn yoh first see him minus the wing infront.)He also had a sword. This sword was a massive zwihander. (Theg are two handed blades much like zanbatos but are used back handed) his was named Samamasa this balde was centiant. Much like its younger zanbato version samahada. But this balde unlike its younger brother had a blue hue and no skales but jnstead sharp points thst came out if its single visible blade. That could retract and reform anywee that benifited the user even on the skin if need be. Along with them was Karin Uzumaki she was wearing a red sundress with yellow orange and gold hues escalding up the dress.

Sakura was to arive In three minutes. With Keith. Whos daughter Gabriella was wkth them aswell she had strawberry blonde hair. She was the same hight ad Naruto and Sasuke. Karin who was about three inches shorter then the group of friends.

Currentally Sasuke was with Karin her arm around his waist. Lovingly. Sasuke and Karin were going to be breaking the news to Sakura any second... and naruto was preping himself for looking stoic. But would be laughing along side Kurama.

And then the red black and white flash showing thst Keith was here with Sakura.

Sakura was wondering howmuch greater Sasuke was and what her taining was goj g to be like... then... she saw Sasuke... and 'Some bitch with her man'

"Sakura... This is Karin, she and I are a couple. You and I still can be freinds... but Karin will not heaitate to kill you if you try testing the boundies...That ok with you?" Sasuke sheepishly asked. An innocent look plastered on his face.

Needless to say Sakura was pissed. No a new wors had to be invented for how mad she was. "IS IS IT OK! NO ITS NOT I HAVE KNOWN FOR SO LONG... I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR SO LONG. AND THIS... THIS BITCH COMES ALONG OUT OF NO WERE AND TAKES YOU DOES SHE EVEN KNOW YOU! AND WHO IS THAR IS THAT NARUTOS GIRLFRIEND. I GUESS IT IS BECOUSE NO ONE ELSE WOULD WANT TO BE WITH THAT BAKA "

" hey Sasuke you won the bet. She took it better then we thought. But I won too because she didnt even notice our different apearnce... guess we voided it... least she dint go sui idaidal... and Sakura.. this is my sister... I dont do incest. And me and Sasuke are well brothers legit brothers. Albeit half but still brothers."

" what do you mean different appearances... you look the same as five days ago."

Naruto glared at Karin "Damt Karin... puting a genjutsu over us... Sasuke shes gotta stop doing that... its only been a week but still."

The two form the ram hand sign " kai"

Sakura immediatly face faults.

" S-sasuke? N-naruto? wh-whats with you you both look so... so different... but the same... ... what happened to you two?"

" I ave heard of mood swings... but this is rediculess... its simple sakura... we changed. And we both are if not stronger then Sarutobi-jiji but me and sasuke are level on many feilds but im better then him in some and he better then me in just as many. And we have only been here two and a half weeks. We got another six years... here... and only a month will pass by on the outside world. That is what the. Time seals are set to di oncw you got here. Ohh by the way Sasuke your Eternal Mangeku looks better then my rinnigan For now."

" really i have been whanting to make my mangkyu better looking but i dont want another transplant one time is enough"

" Boys and their toys" Gabriella said rolling her eyes. " Sakura if you would so fallow me. To were you will be staying. Learning, And training. And if you dont want to stay then... ill just show you Uzushiogekures shoping district. Best stuff you will find any were and you can have Any thing tailor maid for you. If you have a drawing. And by any thing i mean it. Bras clothing weapons poisons... that one is harder to do. Then you can eat things that wont make you fat any thing you will stay slim ... but you need some Uzumaki blood in you. Sasuke whent though the bone marrow transplant. And now he has some uzu blood. Its quick and painless due tue seals. Ohh... sorry i never introduced my self. I'm Gabby, Gabby Faye-Uzumaki. Well my full name is Gabbrella. Ohh and... try not to cause to much trubble while your here... i'm not gloating but. My dad is the Uzukage so if your ever in a pinch i can help you out of it... if you are my friend any ways."

" you said seals... as in fuinjutsu? That stuff complex... i cant understand it."

" Every person in Uzushiogekure that goes though the accademy is... well... by the time they graduate... at least a low class seal master. And civilians are atleast mind to low jonin at the art."

Sakura's eyes widen and buldge uppon hearing this." Are you a civilian? And why havent I ever seen an uzu ninja before?"

" One second... I need to answer something. " Gabby pulls out a small rectangular object that seemed to vibrate. She flipped open the cover and a lucid screen apeared she saw things like "call" "message" "mission list" and many more. She slid her finger down the top. And pressed something that said " mission update" and then a small Uzumaki swirl was spinning on the screen.

" Sorry about that had to update and send in my compleated mission list. Ya know Naruto isnt an idiot. He Invented that he calls it a Seal Phone. All of our shinobi now have them some even have games. Naruto made for us to do in our down time. But they are a bit expencive. And before you even say any thing, Naruto is a prodigy with seals. "

" Naruto made that?"

Ya He'on par with the riddoku. No one has ever been on par with him ever. But Naruto is. Dont even get me started at the one application he made were you can make your own jutsu you can have your own jutsu made by you. Well naruto sorta. Any rank and look from him having in one week read every book on jutsu theory and creation. With shadow clones. I mean for him to be able to what he does with seals... well he's very scary with them he made the seal phone after one week of fuinjutsu training. Then had 50000 shadow clones made just to develop it. And the 50 thousand clones were from seventeen level ten chakra storage seals."

"Let me get this streit, Naruto is on par with sealing with this Riddoku guy I have never heard of. Made a way for any one to littrrally make their own jutsu anyone no mster how dumb. And even made a divice using seals that does who knows what? ... what can Sasuke do then?" Sakura tilted her head as she continued to walk wereever she was being lead to.

"You havent heard of Riddoku sennin? The creator. of ninjutsu... and sasuke can basically do jack squat to what naruto can do. Because practical fuinjutsu confuses the fucking hell out of him... hes a master of combat fuinjutsu very few can even master that... but he and Naruto both are considered prodigies in the art if combar fuinjutsu."

"Wow... and its only been how long that they have been here?"

" two and a half weeks. It toon 826 kages chakra worth of shadow clones between the two of them to do it around 413 kages wortb each. Im not saying how many clones they used but they are both far past your Hokage Far past him. Like soooo far.."

"I get it... so what are the chanses of me being that strong?"

" the same as theirs if you are determined anough but you wont be able to match them till five years are up... but they are only going to be training for two years the other four are just for them to help the village and take missions after all they are both honorary uzu shinobi. You might be too."

" What do you mean missions out side if the village? Wont like months go by before tehy get back? If the whole time thing is true."

" all seals can be deactivated or stoped for some time Sakura. That is the first thing in the Uzushio we are taught. If an outside mission is brought in from the Uzukage it is atleast S-class. And we slow the time seals to normal speeds when it or they are asigned."

" So... do. You think Sasuke and Karin will break up?"

" the chances of that are the same chance of Tsunade giving into Juryia to go on a date or something simmillar. So if you dont know what that means its a .05 to 1% chance... not including tsunade winning big and being drunk and getting swooned bg juryia... still that actually may be even lower... ey cheer up there are plenty of fish in the sea. And all the men in Uzu treat their girlfriend or wife like a goddess hint hint."

" I'll think about it... im still a bit down... if any one who would you suggest?"

"The single guys in our age group... just dont go after them like a rabbid wolf after I intro duce you to the two of them... I think they will like you... they are Kota Uzumaki and Tatsubi Uzumaki. Well were here... even though I did wall slower. Here is the Uzumaki Main house you a d the rest of team seven's rooms are on the third floor. They are marked with your names. If you need any help just push the button next to the bed like at a hospital. Settle in and then were going shoping in the morning you really could use some. Better clothing. Your a ninja for kami sake. And your hair is a bit long I think I know the perfect salon. "

Sakura git to her room to find that alot of her stuff from home was their she ploped down on the bed and cryed for a bit. Pushed the button, and met Konan and Nagato who taught her every thing about the aspects of her 'room' to find out she can basicaly haver her own house and yard in a room she worked on her 'room' for about three ours. Then took a shower. Whent to her massive bedroom and decided she was going to bed jt had been a Really long day...

And tere is chapter two.

I decided i would make chapter three training and then make chapter four flash backs to fill in the gaps. And yes I know I made sasuke and naruto super OP because i freaking remade the Akatsuki. So it has these ten baddies.

Leader: Choas

Underlings: Kronos(greek myth), Tarturus( greek myth... yes it was being at one point look ul adv greek mythology.) Nyx, Typhoon, the kracken, currupded Athena, corrupted Hepatytis, Gaea, Oronus

So ya they to be fighting greek mythological gods... and be taking them down in one way or anther.

Im making them strong to stop the godaski? Nah ill just go with Super OP Akatski.

Ketteh out.


End file.
